


A New Journey to Start

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [7]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec decides he's ready to start a new journey with Rose but wants Daisy's opinion on the matter. When he and Rose go away for a week, he tries to plan a perfect evening for the two of them, but when his plans are changed, outside of his control, Rose jumps in comes up with a backup plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Week 7 - A story about a journey

He was ready to start the next part in their journey together. He wanted to marry her. They were going away for a week starting on Wednesday and he wanted to propose to her then, make it special for the two of them. Daisy was visiting for the weekend and while Rose was doing some work, Alec took Daisy to the next town over to go to the jewelry store. This wasn’t going to just affect him and Rose, this would affect Daisy as well, and he wanted to make sure she was okay with it. Though, he wasn’t sure how he would react if Daisy didn’t want him to propose to Rose.

“Where are we going?” Daisy questioned as they were driving. While she enjoyed spending time with her father, Rose was usually with them.

“I need your help with something.” Alec told her, evasively.

“Yeah, okay. But what?”

Alec cleared his throat, his hands wound tightly around the steering wheel. “I want to propose to Rose.”

Daisy squealed, giving her dad a bright grin. “Really?”                                                      

“Aye. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course. I like Rose. She makes you happy, too. Plus she’s really cool and whenever we go shopping, she always picks out cool stuff.” Daisy shrugged her shoulders a bit. “It’s easy to talk to her too, when I can’t talk to you or Mum.”

A fond smile made its way onto his face as he glanced over at Daisy before focusing on the road again. “Rose enjoys your conversations, you know.”

“She doesn’t tell you anything we talk about, does she?”

“No, she doesn’t. I know its private between the two of you. I would never ruin that for either of you.” Alec pulled into the parking lot of the jeweler and parked the car. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes. Do you think Rose will let me be a bridesmaid?”

He chuckled softly, giving her a smile. “I’m sure she will.”

While they walked into the store, Alec stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was almost sure Rose would say yes, but this wasn’t a guarantee. He had done this whole marriage thing once before and that had ended badly. But Rose wasn’t Tess and he was aware of the mistakes he made and was trying hard not to make those same mistakes again. Rose and him, they were better at communicating than he and Tess had ever been.

“Ah, Mister Hardy, you’re back. The ring is all ready for you.” The owner went into the safe and pulled out Alec’s order before walking back over to them.

Alec took the box from him and opened it to look at the ring. He had wanted something simple for Rose, but something unique as well. When he walked in a month ago, he had a plan in mind and worked with the jeweler to make a ring for Rose. It was a heart shaped stone, diamonds lined the band as it twisted into what looked like a vine, and the setting was raised slightly so two blue sapphires were placed on either side of the diamond. She had told him about the Doctor and his ship, the TARDIS, and Alec wanted part of her time with him to be included on her ring. After all, he never would have met her had it not been for the Doctor.

“It’s perfect.” Alec commented, nodding his head. “What do you think, Daisy?”

“Rose is going to love it, Dad.”

The jeweler took the ring into the back for one final cleaning while Alec looked around briefly. “Would you like a pair of earrings or a bracelet or something darling?” He questioned, seeing that Daisy was looking around as well.

“I like this bracelet. But you don’t have to, Dad.”

“I want to. I don’t get to see you often, would like to get you something you like.”

“All right.” She pointed to it before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Daisy pointed to a pair of earrings, giving her dad a grin. “I think you should get these for Rose. The sign says they’re a love knot. It’ll deflect from what you really came here for.”

Alec rolled his eyes but agreed with his daughter. “Aye, fine. Do you think she would like them?”

“Yes.” She nodded her head quickly before taking her phone out, hearing it ping.

Once the owner came back out, Alec gestured to the bracelet Daisy picked out and the earrings she suggested he get for Rose, asking for those as well. Looking over to his daughter, he saw she was taking a picture. “Don’t post anything on Instagram.”

“I’m not. I’m using Snapchat.”

“What’s that?” Alec thanked the owner and handed him his credit card to pay.

“It’s sort of like you’re taking a quick video or pictures. They only last for a few seconds, depending on how long you want them to be. You can send them to people. Look.” She showed him a picture from one of her friends had sent her. “I can show you how to use it when we get home.”

“Sure.”

Alec took the bag after thanking the jeweler and headed back to the car with Daisy. He dug out the box with the engagement ring and put it into his pocket before getting into the car. He needed to keep the box on him, just for reassurance. It felt real to him and it made him nervous. Hopefully Rose wouldn’t be able to tell he was nervous.

The drive back to the house was filled with Daisy telling him what he needed to know about Snapchat and how it worked. Honestly, it sounded a bit foolish to him. Posting pictures and having them not save? He couldn’t see the point. But if Daisy wanted to show him, he would let her. Even if he never used it.

When they pulled into the driveway, Daisy had dug out the bracelet Alec and bought her from the bag before handing the bag to him. “Thank you, Dad.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you, for going with me. And for being okay with Rose.”

“I told you, I like her. She makes you happy. I know in the end with Mum, you weren’t happy, but Rose changed that.”

“She’s special. I’ve very lucky.”

Daisy gave him a grin before getting out of the car to run into the house. She passed Rose in the hall before running upstairs. “Dad will be in, in a minute.”

“Okay. Thank you!” Rose shook her head, a smile on her face before going to wait for Alec by the door.

As he walked up, he gave her a smile before pulling her into his arms. “Missed you.” He whispered softly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I missed you, too.” Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for another kiss. “How was your morning with Daisy?” She questioned as she untangled herself from his arms and slipped her hand into his, pulling him into the house.

“It was good. Got the battery in my watch replaced.” He held up his wrist, showing her his watch. Thankfully, he had something he could use as an excuse. Even if it wasn’t true. “I got you something. Daisy picked it out. Got something for her too.” He held the box out to her, watching her.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I appreciate it anyway.” Rose leaned up and slid her lips over his in a quick kiss before opening the box he handed her. “Oh, Alec. These are beautiful.” Popping them out of the box, Rose put the earrings on before going over to the mirror that was hanging by the coat rack. “I love them, thank you.”

Alec walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Wanted to treat my girls.”

Rose smiled at him through the mirror as she leaned back against his chest, her head leaning against his. “I’m looking forward to our trip. No work, no calls, nothing. Just you and me.”

“I can’t wait.” Alec pressed a kiss to her shoulder, holding her closer to his chest.

“Can we spend an entire day inside, just cuddling, _not_ cuddling, and just being lazy?”

“Anything you want, love. Pack one of your dresses too. I want to take you out for dinner.”

“Yeah?” She grinned, moving her hands so they were resting over his. “I’ll wear the one you like, the one you say makes my legs and arse look great.”

“They always look great. The dress just enforces it.” He defended, chuckling softly. “I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear.”

“Will you wear those trousers that make your arse look amazing?”

“Of course.”

Rose grinned as she turned around to kiss him. Though he had a rough exterior, when he with someone he cared about and loved, he was sweet and gentle. She loved his side whenever he was with Daisy. He always listened to what she was telling him with rapt attention. Rose could see how much he missed Daisy when she wasn’t with them and they were both thrilled that she had decided to move in with them for her last year at school. Alec’s talk with Tess hadn’t gone well, but she had finally allowed Daisy to go live with them. Once school was out, she was going to stay with them for a few weeks to make sure she was okay with moving there. Rose hoped for Alec’s sake, she would feel completely at home with them.

Alec ran his fingers over Rose’s cheek before sliding them into her hair, tilting her head up for another kiss. “Thank you for picking her up yesterday.”

“I didn’t mind at all. Left early enough, was able to pick her up when she got out of school. We chatted on the way home. It was a long day though. Sorry I fell asleep before you got home.”

“It’s all right. Daisy was up, we had dinner together. Will you go with me tomorrow to drop her off?”

“Of course I will. We’ll split the driving, yeah?”

“Aye, if you want.”

“Yes, I do.”

They both looked up when they heard Daisy running down the stairs, calling for Rose. Separating, Rose went over to the stairs to see what Daisy needed. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Nothing.” She held up her wrist, showing Rose her bracelet. “Look what Dad got me.”

“Oh, it’s beautiful. Did you pick it out or did your dad?”

“I did.”

“You have excellent taste, love. Take good care of it, yeah? I have cleaner upstairs, if you ever need it.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“You’re welcome. Now, how about some lunch?”

“Please.”

Alec watched as Rose and Daisy walked into the kitchen, chatting happily. He leaned against the door, a smile on his face. While he was nervous about continuing their journey together, Alec knew he wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but Rose for the rest of his life. He walked into the kitchen when Rose called for him, joining his two favorite ladies for lunch. Looking over at Rose, he knew he was making the right decision, he just hoped she agreed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Rose leave for their trip and spend some quality time together. They both make some decisions that will affect their family, in the end, changes can be good.

They had decided to leave on Wednesday and come back the following Tuesday, both agreeing that they deserved the weeks’ vacation. They had found a small cottage to rent for a few days, both appreciating the privacy they would have by renting it and not staying in a hotel. Rose had wanted to push for an extra day, but Alec could only get the week off and needed to be back at work the day after they returned. They had decided to stay along the coast, two hours away, so if there were an emergency, they could get back quickly.

On Friday, Rose asked Alec if they could stay in for the day and he agreed, wanting to have a day in himself. They had slept in that morning and laid together in bed until ten before getting up for breakfast. She had been quiet the past few days, even before they left, and he could tell something was bothering her. They didn’t keep secrets from each other so he knew she would tell him when she was ready. Rose made her way over to the oversized recliner after breakfast, waiting on Alec to join her.

“Are you all right, love?” He asked softly as he sat down next to her with a blanket, reclining on the chair as she cuddled into his side.

“Dad asked me if I would consider going back to London to work full time at Torchwood.” She told him quietly, her hand resting on his chest. “I told him no and he’s a bit upset at me.” As much as she missed the fieldwork, Alec and Daisy were more important to her. “Mum said not to worry, but even she sounded upset too.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec pressed a kiss to her forehead as he rubbed her back. “Why did you say no?”

“I won’t leave you and Daisy. You’re my family as much as Mum, Dad, and Tony are.”

“Rose, I can transfer anywhere and I’m sure Daisy wouldn’t mind living in London.”

“No, I can’t ask either of you do that.”

“Can we at least talk to Daisy about it?”

“No.” Rose shook her head softly,

“If I got transfer, you would follow me wherever I went, right?”

“Yes. But this isn’t the same thing. I would run a higher risk of being injured then would do, Alec. I don’t want you to have to go through that.” She whispered, half begging him to understand.

“All right. I don’t agree with this, but I’ll support you.”

“You think I should do this.” She stated, sitting up so she could look at him.

“I do. I know you’ve missed seeing your family more and you told me you liked being in the field with the rest of the team, instead of looking into things by yourself.” Alec ran his hand up and down her arm as he looked at her. He would support her decision no matter what it was, but he didn’t want her to give up anything for him, especially something he knew she wanted to do. “I don’t think Daisy would have a problem with it either. She wants to go to King’s College. If we move to London, we’ll be close enough that she won’t have to live on her own if she doesn’t want to.”

“What about you? You’d have to leave Broadchurch, Ellie, all of it.”

“Rose, Ellie can come and visit us. Nothing else matters to me if I can’t share it with you. I’m not attached to Broadchurch. I am however, attached to you.”

Rose blushed prettily before bending her head down for a kiss. “We’ll have to move again.”

“We’ll have more options in London to find a place. Maybe we’ll be able to find what we were actually looking for and not just settle.”

She thought about what he said and he did make some good points. While she liked their house, she didn’t love it and if moving benefited Daisy, she would do it. “Ask her if she would be okay with it and if she is, I’ll let Dad know I’ll come back.” She relented, moving to lay down next to him again. “You’ll have to see if you can get a transfer.”

“Aye. I’m sure that won’t be an issue.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Rose.” Alec moved his head closer to hers and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Thank you, for supporting me and going with this. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, love.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Alec made reservations for them at an Italian restaurant for Saturday night and while he was nervous, he tried not to let Rose see. He had planned a walk for the two of them after dinner and decided that’s when he would propose.

“Can you zip me up?” Rose questioned, walking out of the bathroom.

“Aye.” Alec turned to look at her, a grin on his face. “You look beautiful.” Walking over to her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling the zipper up on her dress.

“Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.” Rose told him as she turned around, slipping her arms around his waist. “I’m looking forward to tonight.”

“So am I, love.” Alec wrapped his arms around her, kissing her slowly. “Are you ready to go?” He questioned, breaking their kiss.

“Yeah, I am. Just need shoes.”

“They’re over by the bed.”

“Thanks.” Rose gave him a grin before heading over to the bed to put her shoes on. Once she was ready, she put a light sweater on before going back over to him so they could leave.

The drive over to the restaurant was short and when they pulled into the parking lot, Alec was glad he had made reservations. He went around to Rose’s side and helped her out of the car, despite her protests that he didn’t have to. Taking her hand in his, he felt her slid her fingers through his as they walked in. When Alec gave his name, the hostess informed them his name wasn’t on the list.

“Check again.”

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re not on the list. I can put you down on the wait list, if you would like.”

“How long is the wait?” He huffed out, feeling Rose wrap her arm around his waist.

“One hour.”

“Bloody hell.”

Rose cleared her throat, resting her hand over his chest. “It’s fine.” She turned to look at the hostess. “How long would the wait be if we ordered something to go?”

“If I put your order in now, it would be half an hour.” She told them quietly, knowing she would have to rush their orders.

“Do you want to do that, Alec?” Rose questioned softly, giving him a smile.

“Fine.”

After they placed their orders, Rose found them a bench they could sit on while waiting. She knew this wasn’t what he had planned, but they could improvise, and still make it the romantic night Alec wanted. Once he was seated, Rose sat down in his lap, her arms going around his neck as she placed a gentle but quick kiss on his lips. “We can go to the store that’s right around the corner from the cottage and get some candles. I still have two bottles of wine that I brought with us, we can open one and still have the romantic night you planned.”

“I had it all planned.”

“I’m sorry, love.” She whispered softly, leaning her forehead against his head. “Did you not want to order?”

“No, it’s fine. I know you like Italian.” He grunted, still upset.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I’m not wearing knickers under my dress?” She told him quietly, making sure no one would overhear their conversation.

“Slightly.” Alec tilted his head and looked at her. “Are you?”

Rose grinned, shrugging her shoulders slightly. “You’ll find out later, won’t you?”

“I could find out now.” He challenged her, resting his hand on her leg.

“Then you’ll have to arrest us both for indecency, DI Hardy.”

“As soon as we get back to the cottage, I’m going to have to frisk you, Miss Tyler.” He whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m looking forward to it, _sir_.”

Once their order was ready, Alec paid while Rose took the bag from the hostess, thanking her. Placing his hand on her back, Alec walked out with her. When they got to the car, he took the bag from her and helped her in before placing the bag in the back. The drive home was quiet, as Rose held his free hand in hers, knowing he was still a bit upset that their night out wasn’t what he had wanted it to be. After Alec stopped at the store for candles, they made their way home. Rose lit the candles while Alec put their food on plates before placing them on the table.

“It does look good.” Rose told him softly as she opened the bottle of wine. She grinned, feeling Alec standing behind her, his hands running up and down her sides.

Alec lifted her dress up to see if she was wearing knickers and frowned when he discovered she was. “What’s this?”

“I didn’t actually say I wasn’t wearing them.” She swatted his hands away and straightened out her dress, a grin on her face. “You can take them off me later.”

“Aye, I will.”

Rose handed him a glass of wine and walked with him over to the table before sitting down across from him. “So what exactly did you have planned for this evening?”

Alec cleared his throat softly, keeping his eyes on her. “After dinner, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me.”

“We can still do that. We’ll stick close to the cottage. I’m wearing trainers though. I am not walking in wedges.”

“I didn’t think about that part.” He admitted, giving her a sheepish grin, causing her to laugh. Really, it was one of his favorite sounds she made.

As they chatted during dinner, Alec could feel the nervousness leaving his body and he began to relax and enjoy their time together. With their tummy sated, Alec told Rose to sit while he washed their dishes. Now he really was stalling for time. He suggested they save the cake Rose had picked out at the restaurant for dessert, for when they came back from their walk. Drying his hands, he walked over to Rose and held his hand out. She had changed into a pair of trainers while he was washing up. Leaving the house, they set off on their walk, Rose’s hand secured in his own.

“Despite not having the reservation, tonight really has been special. Can I ask what I did to deserve being spoiled?”

“I can’t spoil you once in a while?”

“You can. But usually that means you’ll cook for me. It’s been a while since we’ve gone out to a restaurant.”

Alec stopped and looked into her eyes. He wanted to smile at her, but he wasn’t sure if his nervousness would slip through, and decided against it. “I’m not the best when it comes to romantic gestures.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Rose, let me get this out, please.”

“Sorry.” She mouthed, before nodding her head.

“I’m not the best when it comes to romantic gestures, but tonight I wanted to make it an evening you would remember. When you came to Broadchurch and into my life, I honestly thought I’d never have a chance with you. After my surgery I decided to take more chances and that included asking you out. I’m glad I have. You made me whole again, Rose. Made home with me. You accepted my past, accepted my daughter, and made me realize life was worth living.” Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and opened it, holding it out between them, watching as Rose gasped and placed a hand over her chest. “I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Grow our small family by a few wee ones, but most importantly, I want to love you for the rest of my life. Rose Tyler, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Yes!” Rose laughed softly, feeling the tears coming down her cheeks. Thank you, inventor of waterproof mascara. “Of course I will.”

He chuckled softly and pulled the ring from the box, sliding it onto her ring finger before pulling her into a kiss. Shoving the ring box in his pocket, he cupped her face in his hands as their lips clashed together. Breaking away several minutes later, Alec leaned his forehead against hers, wanting to savor their moment together.

“I love you.” Rose whispered, the excitement still in her voice.

“I love you, too.”

They took a few more minutes to enjoy their moment together before Alec suggested the go back to the cottage. He glanced over at Rose every few minutes to see her admiring the ring and was grinning from ear to ear.

“This is beautiful.” She whispered before leaning her head against his shoulder.

“A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman.”

“You’re getting better at the flirting.”

“I’ve always been good at it.” He remarked with mock outrage.

“With me, yes. Becca Fisher on the other hand…”

“Rose.” He warned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Does Daisy know?”

“Yes, she does. Took her with me to pick it up.”

“So you did lie about the watch battery!” Rose teased him as they walked into the cottage. His watch had stopped working a few days before they left and Rose told him he needed to bring it back to get a different battery.

“Aye, I did. I couldn’t say I actually went for.”

“I’ll forgive this lie, but you’ll need to be careful.” She warned, her smile widening. “Is she okay with it though?”

“She is. She loves you as much as you love her. She wants to be a bridesmaid.”

“Of course.” Slipping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him. “We get to start a whole new journey now. Are you ready for it?”

“I’m ready for anything when you’re with me.” Alec confirmed, resting his hands on her back. “Do you want to call Daisy tell her the news?”

“Can we send her a picture message instead? We go back and forth sometimes with pictures to each other, her and me. It’s fun. Plus she might be out with her friends.”

“Of course.” Alec pulled his phone out and opened up Snapchat, figuring they could use that.

“You have a Snapchat?”

“Daisy explained it to me, got me to download it while she was here.” He explained as he opened the application up.

“She loves doing these things with you, even if she complains.”

“I like doing them too. Just don’t tell her.”

“I won’t.” Rose leaned against his side once he had the camera on and held her left hand up to the camera as they both gave the camera a grin.

Alec sent the Snap to Daisy with the caption “ _Rose said you can be a bridesmaid, if you still want to.”_

They received a Snap back from Daisy a few minutes later, showing her excitement. Rose received a text message from Daisy a few minutes later, which caused another round of tears from Rose.

_Welcome to the family, Rose._


End file.
